


Of Ninjas, Spirits, and Titans

by Zeref_the_Dark_Mage



Category: Fairy Tail, Huntik: Secrets & Seekers, Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeref_the_Dark_Mage/pseuds/Zeref_the_Dark_Mage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ninja world is forever changed with the resurfacing of spirits and titans. Even if they can't get all the bijuu, the Akatsuki has more than one way to get take over the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Returning to Konoha

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read I just want to say, that this crossover is Naruto x Fairy Tail x Huntik ( which is a cartoon). I highly recommend that you watch Huntik so you can have a better background on titans and seekers' abilities and also some characters that will be mentioned. If you don't watch or don't want to see it, then I will do my best to explain everything so everyone can understand everything. Wwithout further ado, enjoy.

The sun hung high in the clear blue sky. Its rays beat down on two bored eternal chunin: Izumo and Kotetsu. Kotetsu groaned as he positioned his head onto his hand. ' _Gate duty is so boring_.' Next to him, Izumo leaned back in is seat with a sigh.

"Nee Kotetsu, was deciding to be eternal chunin a bad idea? If we were jonin, we wouldn't keep getting stuck with boring guard duty. I wish something would happen or something."

Kotetsu gave Izumo a pointed look. "What, do you want the village to be attacked or something?"

"No but I just don't like being stuck here with nothing going on. It's just so ... boring!"

"I understand buddy, I feel the same way." Kotetsu looked from Izumo to the gate when something caught his eye. The chunin saw two figures walking toward the gate, both were male. The oldest male was over six feet and had wild white hair that was pushed back by a horned hitai. Kotetsu instantly recognized him as Jiraiya. 'If that's Jiraiya-sama, then...' Kotetsu looked and saw an older Naruto. His longer blonde hair was thickly spiked around his head with a few groups laying around his face. On top of being older, the blonde dressed more like a ninja. He wore a three-fourths length black shirt, olive green capri pants, and black ninja sandles.

"Hey Izumo," Kotetsu muttered. "Looks like you spoke too soon. Naruto and Jiraiya-sama are back."

A fond smile appeared on Izumo's face. "Konoha's been boring without his crazy pranks. I wonder how much he's improved."

"Me too. I still can't believe he painted Hokage Mountain in broad daylight." Kotetsu laughed.

"Oh, remember that one time he slipped orange dye into the water supply? He had everyone in a panic!" The two chunin were clutching their sides from their immence laughter. The two failed to notice Jiraiya and Naruto approach them.

Jiraiya raised his eyebrow at the duo. He cleared his throat. "Don't you two have a job to do?" The sannin asked before walking off.

Naruto gave Izumo and Kotetsu a sympathetic look as they sputtered their excuses. "Sorry guys, Jiraiya-sensei is just in a mood."

"I guess." Kotetsu rubbed the back of his head. The man had an embarassed look on his face. "We were only laughing because we were remenesing over your past infamous pranks."

Naruto's blue eyes widened before he gave a large toothy grin. "Which ones were you guys talking about? Was it the time I released fleas in the Inuzuka compound? Or the time I snuck inside the Hyuuga compound and put itching powder in their clothes?"

Izumo laughed. "None of those. We were talking about the time you painted Hokage mountain and added dye to the water supply."

Naruto beamed at his past conquests. He felt an old fire ignite in him. ' _Maybe I should give Konoha a welcome back prank_.'

Kotetsu and Izumo felt shivers run down their spines as they noticed a familiar look of mischief flash in Naruto's eyes. ' _Konoha's going to be in for a big one_.' Was their shared thought.

"Well see you guys later." Naruto waved as he left in a shower of gold, leaving a suprised Kotetsu and Izumo.

"He must have really improved over the past three years." Izumo said in an awed voice. "I can only imagine what the kid can do now."

Kotetsu rubbed his chin in consideration and furrowed his brow. "I  _am_ wondering what those things were around his neck were. And what about that purple symbol that was on his palm? What was that?"

Izumo nodded. "I was also wondering about that weird leather pouch on his waist. It didn't look like any ninja pouch I've ever seen.  _And_ there was this glow coming from it." Izumo shook his head in exasperation. "That boy is a piece of work sometimes."

"Sometimes? Try all the time." Kotetsu snorted. A smile was on his lips. "But he might just become Hokage."

* * *

Naruto lightly strrolled through the village streets. He missed his home while he was away. Even if everyone hated him, he would always miss it. It made him feel at peace as he listened to laughter and loud chatter. _'This is why I want to be Hokage; I want to protect this._ ' Naruto faintly smiled at the people of the village enjoying their lives. Children ran in front of him, merchants offered him their wares, and people chatted as they walked past him.

' _I wonder if anyone recognizes me_.' Over the past three years, Naruto had gone through many different changes. Both mental and physical changes. He had finally gone through a growth spurt and hit six feet. Naruto wickedly grinned. ' _Now no one can call me a midget anymore_.' Naruto ran his hand through his longer locks, which he grew out like his 'stylist' had suggested. His sylist also forced him to change his wardrobe to look like a proper ninja. ' _Though I wish **he**  didn't have to so harsh about my love of orange. Orange  **is** an awesome color. Calling it an eyesore was just plain old harsh_.'

Naruto was jerked out of his musings when he saw he was at the Hokage Tower. A soft smile graced his lips. "I wonder how Tsunade has been." He lightly tugged at the necklace he won from her. He felt a familiar warmth spread throughout him. ' _Well, I better hurry up before Jiraiya starts wondering where I am_.' Naruto applied chakra to his feet and dashed up to the Hokage's office.

* * *

Tsunade groaned as she ran her hands through her bangs. "Why the hell did I take this damn job? The paperwork alone is killing me." An image of Naruto filled her head. ' _I can't believe I let that little brat convince me to take this job. Actually, I can't believe he wants this job_.'

"I see everyone's slacking off today, hime." Tsunade felt tick marks form on her face.

"Why can't you use the damn door like a normal person?" She ground out. She turned in her chair to glare at Jiraiya. The white haired man had a wicked grin on his face.

"Where's the fun in that?"

Tsunade merely shook her head. "You never will grow up, will you?"

"Not anytime soon." Jiraiya smirked before donning a serious look. "How have things been here?"

The Hokage leaned back before sighing. "Alright. Rebuilding this village and fixing all its little problems isn't exactly easy. But I got it done in the end." She narrowed her eyes. "Did you properly train the brat? Will he be okay when the Akatsuki become active again?"

"You can ask him all the details when he gets here. Though I can say he can go toe to toe with an S-class ninja. Well, in his own way." A proud smile was on Jiraiya's face.

Tsunade frowned at Jiraiya's words. "What do you mean by in his own way? Didn't you train him properly? What about the kyuubi? I thought you were going to teach him control over it." She fired with a frustrated look on her face.

Before Jiraiya could respond, a yellow blur came through the window. Tsunade quickly recognized it as an older Naruto. ' _The kid grew up some. He looks like someone to be taken seriously_.' Tsunade couldn't help but frown in question at the strange amulets around his neck, intertwining with the necklace that he won from her.

Naruto smiled warmly at Tsunade. "It's been a while, Tsunade-baachan." His voice was lower and softer than what it used to be. Tsunade rose from her seat and pulled the teen in a hug.

"I missed you, kid." She murmured before slamming her fist into his skull, causing him to collide into the ground. "Why the hell did you through the window like that! Use the damn door like a normal person!" Tsunade gave Naruto a dark glare, causing a chill to run down the blonde's spine. "And don't call be baa-chan!"

The blonde rubbed the sore spot on his head. A pout was settled on his lips. "Why'd you hit me so hard. Is that all you can do after not seeing me after three years?" He whined.

Jiraiya rubbed the teen's shoulder. "You know how tempermental hime is."

"Anyway," Tsunade huffed. She shifter her attention to Naruto. "What did you learn over the past three years?" Tsunade watched with a calculating gaze as Naruto and Jiraiya exchanged looks. "What is it?"

Naruto fully stood up. "It's complicated."

"Then uncomplicate it!" She barked.

Naruto rolled his eyes at Tsunade's impatience. ' _I guess I'll leave the complicated things till the end._ ' He vleared his throat and spoke with a matter-of-fact tone. "During the past three years, I've learned strategy, different types of hand-to-hand combat, different weapons, and chakra control exercises."

"That's not complicated at all. It's not a lot though." Tsunade mutted with a frown.

Naruto grumbled out, "That's not the complicated stuff." Naruto started to tug at a dark green amulet with silver-grey spikes jutting from. Tsunade noticed it was done in a somewhat nervous fashion.

"Then what is it then?" Tsunade narrowed her hazel eyes in scutiny. Before he could answer, the door burst open. A male, black haired jonin looked at Tsunade in panic. Tsunade whiled around to look at him.

"Hokage-sama, we just got word from Suna that the Kazekage has been kidnapped by the Akatsuki."

Shocked was etched in the faces of Jiraiya, Tsunade, and especially Naruto. His blue eyes were shining with pain and confusion. "No, Gaara," He breathed.


	2. Chapter 2

After coming out of his initial shock, Naruto felt rage bubble inside him. He had just seen his dear friend just before he came back to Konoha. They had been enjoying the success of the seal he made to tame Shukaku. Gaara had finally been able to sleep without any worry.

"It's not fair," Naruto muttered sadly. ' _Gaara doesn't deserve this to happen to him. He just caught his beak and then this happens._ '

Tsunade watched a myraid of emotions cross Naruto's face. ' _How does Naruto know the Kazekage is Gaara? Did they go to Suna at one point?_ ' "I'm going to prepare a team, so stay close." She ordered the jonin. He nodded before he left. Tsunade shifted her attention back to Naruto. "Anything you need to tell me?"

Naruto looked at Tsunade with determined eyes. "Let me go after the Akatsuki members that have him. I can take them. They're going to be weakened, especially since Gaara went all out out on them."

"Absulutly not! You just got back! How can you fight two S-class criminals after all this?! What if they get you too? Then what?!" Tsunade exploded.

Naruto's eyes hardened with conviction. "That won't happen. I can take on the Akatsuki. I'm  _going_ to save Gaara before it's too late. We have a limited amount of time to save him." Tsunade and Naruto traded glares with each other before Jiraiya cleared his throat.

"Hime, just let him go. The kid has some aces in the hole, he can use to beat them. He has the stamina and resourses to get to the Kazekage faster than anyone here."

The kage arched her eyebrow. "Even Kakashi and his hounds?"

"My summons are much more effective that his dogs." Naruto argued.

"Last time I checked, toads don't have any tracking abilities." Tsunade huffed.

Naruto smirked. "Who said anything about toads? I have another summoning contract. And then some."

Tsunade's eyes widened. ' _Is that even allowed?_ ' Her gaze shifted to Jiraiya. "Are you sure this will help?"

Jiraiya huffed. "Of course he'll be fine."

"Fine," Tsunade barked. "But I'm sending a back-up team after you."

Naruto dipped his head in relief. "Thank you, Tsunade." Tsunade felt shocked. For once, Naruto adressed her without calling her 'granny' or 'baachan'. "Gaara's a dear friend to me and I have to help him. Thank you for allowing me to do so. Though, I would have done it anyway if you said no." Tsunade felt her eye twitch at the last part.

"Just hurry up and leave so I properly assemble a back-up team already." She barked. Naruto nodded before he dug into one of his pockets and pulled out a black glove. He dropped it at the center of her desk.

"Give it to Kakashi so he can follow me." Tsunade wached as Naruto left through the window.

She simply shook her head. "Excluding coming and going through the window, he's greatly matured. He's calmer and doesn't act impolsively. What brought that on?"

"It was all him. He got out of Konoha and saw the world and took what I told him to heart. He barely thinks of Sasuke and bringing him back. It helped him on the rode to becoming the best ninja he can be." Jiraiya stated.

"Something tells me that that's not all of it."

"We will explain everything when he gets back."

"I'll accept that answer for now." Tsunade agreed before yelling, "Miyuki!" The black haired jonin burst through the door. He attentively waited for Tsunade's orders.

Tsunade paused for a moment. "Get me Kakashi, Gai, Sakura, Neji, Lee, and Shikamaru!"

"Yes, Hokage-sama!"

.

Naruto shot from tree to tree at an insane speed. He had applied chakra to his feet to increase his speed.  _'I've got to get to my spy. He has to know something.'_ In the span of six hours of running, Naruto reached a border town between the Land of Fire and the Land of Wind. When he got near the towncenter, he slid into a dark alleyway and cast an illusion over it.

"Open Gate of the Crab, Cancer." He whispered. A golden, shining symbol appeared before him. After the golden emblem disappeared, a man stood in front of him. He was dark skinned and dark haired. He wore a light blue button-down shirt and dark burgandy pants. He had a pair of scissors in each of his hands.

"What do you need, ebi?" The crab-man asked. He had taken to calling Naruto that after learning he was descended from his treasured former masters (though they preferred to be called friends) Lucy Heartfilia and her mother, Layla. In fact, a lot of Lucy's former spirits had taken to giving him pet names akin to Lucy's.

Naruto gave Cancer a pleasant grin. "Hey Cancer. Would you please give my hair a new style and color? I'm meeting one of my spys soon."

Cancer frowned in dissaproval. He hated changing Naruto's lovely sunshined colored hair to some other color. But it was too dangerous for Naruto to use henge or any other illusionary way. So it could not be helped. "Any peticular color or style?"

""No, I'll leave it to you."

"Alright ebi." Naruto closed his eyes as Cancer began to work. After a minute, Cancer tapped his sshoulder and placed a mirror in front of him. Naruto looked to see that his hair was slightly longer and layed flat against his head. Chocolate strands fell in his face as he tilted his head and examined his matching eyebrows and whisker-less face.

Naruto beamed. "Thanks Cancer. I'll summon you to change it back when I'm done."

"Thank you ebi. Before I go," Naruto stared curiously at the spirit. "Do you mind if I change your haircut? I found something that would look better on you."

The blonde shrugged. "Sure why not. You always do a good job."

"Then goodbye then." Cancer bowed before dissapearing in a shower of gold. Naruto closed his eyes before finding the chakra signature he needed.

.

.

Naruto casually strode through the entryway of a local bar. Smoke waffed its way through his nostils. He wrinkled his nose as he swiftly scanned the bar for his contact. Once he found him, he slid in the seat next to him. The blackhaired spy discreetly slid a scroll into Naruto's pocket as the blonde ordered a drink. As he a tentive sip, Naruto felt his spy cast an illusion over the duo.

"So what do you have for me, Kuro?" Naruto after a few moments. The blonde took another sip of his drink. ' _I really hope he has the information I need.'_

"From what I gathered, the Akatsuki have started to mobalize. They are going to start with the Ichibi and end with the Kyuubi. I also heard Deidara of Iwa and Sasori of the Red Sands captured the Ichibi, the two known as the Zombie Duo are going after the Nibi in Kumo, and Kisame and Itachi are going after you as you already know."

Naruto frowned. "What about the others?"

Kuro swallowed. "I know for a fact that the Yonbi and Gobi belong to Iwa and the Hachibi belongs to Kumo."

Naruto nodded in understanding. "Alright, thanks for the information. Can you notify the others and ask for any information on the whereabouts of the Sanbi, Rokubi, and Nanabi jinchurrikis? Oh, and some more information on the Akatsuki members."

The black haired spy dipped his head. "As you wish Naruto-dono."

Naruto made a face. "You don't have to call me that. It makes me feel weird."

"Of course Naruto-sama." The spy responded in a deadpan voice. Naruto merely sweatdropped.

"Thank you Kuro for meeting me, but I have to go." Naruto started. Kuro simply nodded.

"Remember to be safe. I'll see you when I see you." The Konoha shinobi got up and left.

.

The Next Day

.

Naruto found himself outside the gates of Suna panting with exhaustion. A Suna shinobi was patiently waiting for him to catch his breath. When he did, the shinobi led him to the hospitol room where Temari was anxiously pacing. She looked at Naruto with suprise.

"Naruto! What are you doing here?" She rushed over and nearly tackled the younger ninja to the ground. She smirked and lightly tugged at the shorted ends of his hair. "Got another hair style?"

Naruto blushed. "You know how Cancer is." He hugged the kunoichi back. "I'm here to help get Gaara back, and I can help with Kankuro's poison problem."

Temari pulled away. Desperation was heavily written on her face. "How can you do anything without a cure. Considering how Sasori is, it would be forever to make a cure."

"You know about my celestial spirits and how their powers variate from spirit to spirit?" Temari gave Naruto a nod with a confused look. "Well, one of my spirits has an affinity for healing . She can definately take care of the poison that's afflicting Kankuro."

The sand kunoichi's eyes became hopeful. "Really? Then bring her out!"

Naruto reached into his leather pouch that was strapped to his thigh. "Open Gate of the Phoenix: Phoebe!" Bells chimed as a golden, magical circle appeared. When the emblem faded, a flaming haired stood in its place. Her blazing hair was bound up and held together with two golden chopsticks.

She slowly blinked her burnt orange eyes and looked at Naruto. "You called for me, master."

"I told you not to call me that." He responded automatically. "But yes, I did call for you. A friend of mine has been poisoned, will you please heal him?"

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Why of course! Naruto-dono doesn't need to ask." She hufffed in her sultry voice. She tucked one of her loose locks of hair behind her ear. "Now, where is my patient?"

"Right over her." Naruto pointed to Kankuro, who was on the hospitol bed a few feet away.

"Then I will get right to it, Naruto-dono." Phoebe gathered the lower parts of her off-the-shoulder kimono and clicked over to Kankuro's bedside.

Temari looked around. "What was that sound?"

"Probably the sound of her geta." Naruto answered. Temari gave Naruto a strange look. She was about to say something but was cut off.

"Who in the world is she?" Naruto and Temari whirled around to see a small, old woman standing next to Baki. She gave Naruto and Phoebe glares.

"Chiyo-sama, it's just one of Naruto's celestial spirits. She's curing Kankuro of his poison." Tenari stammered.

The older woman narrowed her dark eyes. "What in the world are 'celestial spirits'?" They sound silly. Besides, we don't need the help of some Konoha dog. Suna can take care of itself. I honestly can't fathom why the Kazekage assosiates himself with someone like that. It just shows how naive he is."

Naruto's eyes instantly narrowed in annoyance. He hated that he had to deal with her and others like her every time he visited Gaara. Before Naruto could snap at the older woman, Temari beat him to it. "Look Chiyo-sama, I know you come from another time where you can't trust someone from another village, but those times have changed. Konoha is our ally, and Naruto is Gaara's friend. And I'm sure another team is coming to help." Temari gave her a pleading look. "Just please co-operate for once." Chiyo sighed and very reluctantly agreed. It was just like the last, when Naruto fixed Gaara's seal.

"And my celestial spirits are people, thank you very much." Naruto huffed. He instantly frowned when everyone gave him wild looks. "What?! I was just saying."

"Thank you Naruto-dono." Phoebe chimed. "Also, I have also cured Kankuro-dono of his poisoning. He will be at top condition by later today or tomorrow."

Chiyo once more narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean you cured him? Sasori's poisons are not so easily cured. And also, how would  _you_ know if he's cured of not?" She skeptically examined the celestial spirit. "You don't look like a medic."

Phoebe's orange eyes flashed dangerously before she masked it with a smile. "And how  _you_ know if I was a medic of sorts or had any healing abilities? You know what gate Naruto-dono opens when he summons me? The gate of the phoenix. You know what the phoenix can do? They can heal just about  _anything._  So," The phoenix allowed her eyes to darken amd narrow evilly. "Do not pass judgement, based on my appearence, if I am a healer or not." She let her glare slip and replaced it with a smile. "And besides, don't you know its rude to make assumptions about people?" Chiyo looked discerned at Phoebe's words.

"Fines but what self-respecting healer wears such... garish clothing attire?"

Phoebe's eyes started to blaze. The hems of her deep orange kimono caught fire. The phoenox spirit stalked forward until she was glaring down into Chiyo's eyes.

"Phoebe!" The spirit whirled around to face Naruto. "Time and place. Finding Gaara is much more important than arguing."

Phoebe's jaw clenched before she composed herself. She turned around and bowed to Naruto. "Forgive me Naruto-dono. I will return to the Spirit World and await your call."

"Thank you Phoebe for all of you help." Naruto gave the spirit a warm smile before she vanished.

Naruto shot Chiyo a glare before turning to Temari. "Do you have anything of Gaara's?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm going to use that to track down where the Akatsuki have taken him."

.

.

A scowl was settled on Naruto's face as he followed his wolf summon that was guiding him and Chiyo. Chiyo had insisted that she be the one to come along. ("Konoha scum can't be trusted with the sole safety of out Kazekage.") "How rude." Naruto grumbled. Didn't that old bat know Gaara was Naruto's dearest friend? He would do anything for Gaara. Naruto just couldn't someone like Temari come with him instead; their combined wind attacks made them the perfect partners. "Why'd it have to be his hag?"

"Hey!" Naruto turned to look at Chiyo. "What are we taking so many turns? I thought your wolf was a good tracker."

"Kurokiba is a fantastic tracker. He has the expirience and abilities to find the least dangerous way."

"Why would we need to do that?"

Naruto gave her a pointed look. "Don't you think the Akatsuki would have taken precautions to ensure that they wouldn't be interrupted if someone did happen upon them?"

"My apologies, that does make sense." Chiyo frowned in thought as she kept pace with Naruto and summon. The elder had thought of past encounters with Naruto. She taken note how past mentions of Akatsuki had agrivated him, almost as if it was personal between him and the Akatsuki. It wouldn't be personal unless... "Are you a jinchurriki?"

Naruto's eyes widened with suprise. 'H _ow did she figure that out?'_ He swallow roughly but answered with, "Yeah, I am."

Chiyo snorted. "Your hokage is rather negligent for allowing you to roam around like this. I suppose that is expected with someone like the Legendary Sucker."

The muscles in Naruto's jaw tightened with anger. ' _How dare she?'_ He mentally snarled. "I'm sorry, would it be better if I stayed locked away in my village like some animal?"

"That's not what I meant. What if you're captured? Then what would happen?"

"I doubt that'll happen. I have a fool proof escape plan in case something like that would happen." Naruto shot back.

"Whatever you say, you arrogant child." She grumbled. A grimace settled on her lips when Naruto, his would summon, and subsequently herself,made a stop. "Why are we stopping, we're on a time crunch?"

Naruto turned to Chiyo and wickedly grinned. "We're going against a person who uses bombs and a master puppeteer. They are bound to have a bunch of tricks up their sleeves. Unlickily, I came prepared. We're going to set up a suprise attack here so we can stop them while we're unsuspecting. It will also buy some time for the second team to catch up."

Chiyo looked hesitant. "I suppose. Are we going to kill them or incapitate them?"

"We're going to incapitate them of course." Naruto's grin widened at the elder's doubtful expression. "Just let me do my thing." He pulled out an amulate which was mostly grey and spiked on the upper half. It's bottom was golden with a purple stone in the center. "Put them in their place, King Basilisk."


	3. Saving the Kazekage: Part 2

"Wait," Kakashi held his hand out. The silver haired jonin curiously watched Pakkun sniff around. "Do you smell anything?"

The dark brown pug sniffed some more. "Are we going to Suna or are we going to follow Naruto's trail. If we really move, we could catch up to him in a couple of hours."

Kakashi frowned with thought. After a few moments, he answered with, "Our mission is to rescue the Kazekage. I'm sure Naruto is already on top of that, so it would be best to follow his trail." The jonin turned toward Neji, Sakura, and Shikamaru. "Will the three of you be able to pick up the pace or do you want to rest for bit?"

The trio exchanged looks before Sakura spoke up. "We can rest after we catch up with Naruto."

"Kakashi nodded. "Then let's hurry."

...

Naruto sighed as he placed his hands on his hips. He had anticipated the Akatsuki on having some tricks up their sleeves but not like this. Itachi had used a psuedo-possession technique on an important Suna shinobi, causing him to stop and disable 'Itachi'. And now he and Chiyo were stopped by a giant boulder with what appeared to be sealed by a powerful network of seals.

"What do we do now?" She asked after a while.

Naruto frowned and rubbed his chin. "We could always disable the seals and break the boulder. But more importantly, I think we should devise a plan for when we bypass the boulder and seals."

Chiyo gave him a hard look. "What do you mean?"

"It hasn't exactly been three days, so they're still inside sealing Shukaku. Once we open the entrance, we're going to have to quickly take down Sasori and Diedara. Then we're going to have to get Gaara medical attention."

The elder nodded. "If we interrupt the extraction of Shukaku, where would we take the Kazekage to give him medical attention?"

"If it's alright with you, I was going to summon a shadow clone and have it summon one of my wolves. Then the clone would have the wolf go back and have him and Gaara reverse summoned to where the wolf summons forest is. After that, the clone would summon Phoebe to heal Gaara." Naruto grimaced at Chiyo's skeptical expression. "I swear to you that the wolves will protect Gaara."

"Fine," Chiyo relctantly agreed . "How do you plan to rescue Kazekage-sama before we fight Sasori and Diedara?"

"I know I said it would be nest to destroy the seals and the boulder, but I just got a better idea."

The Elder arched her eyebrow. "What did you have in mind?"

Naruto smirked. "I was thinking..."

...

"How troublesome," Shikamaru grumbled as Kakashi's summon led them though yet another winding trail.  _'I never thought I'd see this many thorns outside of Ino's family shop.'_

Neji silently activated his byakugan. "It isn't much further. I can now see Naruto's chakra signature and someone else's chakra."

"Does it appeared to be someone we know?" Kakashi asked from in front of them.

Neji frowned. "I don't think so."

"Didn't Tsunade-sama say he stopped in Suna first? Maybe one of their shinobi is with him." Gai asked Kakashi.

"Naruto stopped in Suna first?! How did he there so fast and  _still_ be ahead of us?!" Sakura asked in shock.

"You'll have to ask him, we're here." Kakashi said. The Konoha shinobi landed in a puddle of water near Naruto and an elderly woman. The two were standing around a massive, freshly dug hole.

Before anyone could say anything, an emotionless, female voice inturupted. "Master, a barrier is stopping me from continuing my tunnel further. What shall I do?"

"That's one hell of a barrier." Naruto muttered before shouting, "I know exactly what's happening Virgo, so hang on for a bit." He gave an annoued sigh as he ran his fingers through his messing bangs, that fell in his face.  **(His hair is like Shizou from 'Durarara!')** He turned to Chiyo. "It looks like we'll have to disable the barrier after all."

Kakashi raised his hand. "Wait, can we stop and catch up before you disarm the barrier?"

Naruto took note of the shinobi before giving an apologetic smile. "Right, that would help a bit." He gestured toward Chiyo. "This is Lady Chiyo who is an Elder from Suna that  _insisted_ on coming with me. We tracked the two Akatsuki memebers that took Gaara to this cave here. It hasn't been three days yet so the extraction process is still going on. We need to disable the barrier and quickly get Gaara out of there so he can get medical attention."

"Do you have any idea how to take care of the seals?" Kakashi asked, examining the lowest seal on the boulder.

"Actually I do. With this type of seal, the barrier would only be disabled through the destuction of the conjoining seals. And considering it was Sasori that set this up, there's probably some trap guarding the conjoining seals."

Kakashi frowned. "So I guess you don't support the idea of disabling the seals and then destoying the boulder."

Naruto snorted. "Of course not. After talking with Chiyo, we eventually decided that would be a reckless plan. It would divide us, and we also have to consider the trap that Sasori set up for the linked seals." The blonde looked at everyone. "We need all of our stregnth when we go against Sasori and Diedara."

"Of course. So what did you have in mind, Naruto?"

"Um Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto turned in mild surprise to see Sakura. He hadn't even noticed the now older girl since the Konoha shinobi arrived.

"What is it Sakura?"

"Why are you asking Naruto for a plan? Isn't that why we have Shikamaru here? And besides, Naruto's just a genin and you're our team leader." She watched in confusion with Lee, Shikamaru, and Neji as Naruto gave Kakashi a wicked glare all whilst the jonin gave a nervous chuckle.

"You didn't  _tell_ them?" Don't you think that's an important piece of important information for this mission?" He hissed, intensifying his glare.

"I figured it was your place to tell them."

Naruto growled before averting his attention to Lee, Shikamaru, Neji, and Sakura. "Long story short, I'm a special jonin," He gave Sakura a slight smirk." _And_ I am a joint leader off this mission. So yeah." He gave everyone a serious look. "The first thing we need to go over the plan. I'm going to disable the barrier seal with an alternate way. Virgo is going to finish tunneling under the ground and into the cave, so we can sneak in. Nyx will veil our pressence with her darkness so you guys can surprise Sasori and Diedara while I get Gaara. I'm going to have a shadow clone summon one of my wolves and have him reverse summon them, and he can get medical treatment. Then I can help defeat Sasori and Diedara. Sound like a plan?" Naruto took note of the calculating look at Shikamaru's face. "What's your question, Shika?"

"Who are Virgo and Nyx? If you're trying to be inconspicuous about this, why would you have such a massive hole dug?"

"It's too complicated to wholly explain, and it's the same explanation why the hole's so big. Just accept it and I'll explain later."

"If you say so, but what's the alternate way you were going to destroy the seals on the boulder?"

Naruto smirked. "You'll see." He took a strange amulet from around his neck. It looked like a fox-like head with an oval, pale purple-blue stone near the top. "Help us out, Springer*." A black, fox-like head icon appeared before a grey-brown fox-like creature materialized in front of Naruto. It's purple-blue eyes curiously looked at the gathered shinobi before it's eyes focused on Naruto wagged all four of it's tails before climbing up the blonde.

"What  _is_ that thing?" Sakura asked as she watched Naruto affectionately rub the odd creature's head.

Naruto looked offended. " _Springer_ is not a thing. He is a titan."

"It's still creepy looking." Sakura grumbled, emerald eyes still trained on it. "Anyway, what can it do?"

" _He_ can destroy any trap or puzzle. Can't you buddy?" He cooed with affection. He cleared his throat awkwardly after he took note of the odd looks he had gotten. "Anyway, Spinger, destroy the seal on the boulder." The titan jumped from the blonde's shoulder and scurried to the boulder. He examined the seal. Springer's claws became surrounded by pale purple engery and usd it to unraval the seal. The seal tag the titan had worked on burst into pale purple flames before the other three tags followed suit. Spring ran back to Naruto, who was crouching down, waiting for him.

"You did a good job buddy. I'll summon you once we get home." The titan nodded before turning into a a ball of pale purple energy and returning to his amulet. Naruto went over to the large hole. "Virgo, you can continue digging now!" He quickly backed away as dirt shot from the hole.

"Hey Naruto-kun," the blonde looked at Lee. "Why is that hole so big? Surely a smaller one would do."

"For us it would, but something else is going through."

"What else is going through it?"

Before Naruto could answer, Virgo yelled, "Master, I have finished the tunnel. I also applied the silencing seals in the tunnel and inside the cave."

"Are they still..." Naruto's voice softly trailed off.

"Yes. He is barely alive. I believe they are almost done." Naruto roughly swallowed. Sakura watched him with worry as a myraid of emotions crossed his face. ' _He and Gaara must have really bonded while he was away.'_

_"_ Naruto, we're going to rescue him."

"Of course we are." Sakura softly smiled when a look of determination overtook his face. "Virgo, thank you for your help. You can go back now and tell Phoebe to be prepared."

"Yes, Master."

"I suppose you're going to ask if  _I_ am ready." A haughty, female voice stated.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Why even bother if you already know?" He mutter with a biting edge in his voice. "Are you though?"

"Of course, but are all of  _you?"_

Naruto looked over his shoulder. "Are you guys ready?" The Konoha shinobi and Chiyo moved next to him.

"I think I can speak for us all and say yes, we're ready" Kakashi answered.

"Alright, then one last thing." The blonde gave everyone, save Chiyo, serious looks. "When we get in, don't take your eyes off of Sasori. He has tons of tricks up his sleeves. But more importantly, if you look behind me at the wrong moment, you'll the whole plan."

Shikamaru frowned. "Which you won't tell us because..."

"Because Sasori is highly observant and we refuse to take any risk that might ruin this trump card." Chiyo finished.

"If you insist." Shikamaru muttered.

"Then let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Springer's full description: A fox-like titan with low combat abilities; it is mostly suited fpr espionage, puzzle solving, and trap disabling. Is mostly grey-brown brown. It has beige, bushy tails tipped in grey-brown and three beige, short stripes on the top of its head. It has a humanoid body, like the Kyuubi and mostly stands on his long, hind feet. It has has bushy grey-brown fur covering the lower half of its arms that are near its claws. It has black scrella and pale, blue-purple irises. It has a short white stripe under each of its eyes. A tress of black fur is curled at the end of each ear, like a 'c'.


End file.
